


An Unexpected Ending

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Arguing Dads, Future fic!, Gen, Goes with the Series, Incomplete-Ish Ending, Over-Protective Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Time Jump (into the Future)!!Wentworth is 19 when he decides to bring his secret girlfriend to meet his dads.Things go about how you'd expect...





	

"Father, Dad," Wentworth smiles as he pulls a pretty blonde into the living room. "This is my girlfriend, Chastity."  
"Hi," Barry surges in front of Len before the other man can say something he probably shouldn't. "I'm Barry."  
"You can call me Mr. Snart," Len drawls with his arms crossed.  
"Father," his son warns.  
"How long have you two been going out?" his father completely ignores him. "A day? A week? A hundred days?"  
"Actually," Chastity bites her lower lip as she looks at her boyfriend. "We, uh, we've been together for about half a year now."  
"Half-" Barry starts.  
"A year?" Len finishes.  
"Yeah, well," the blonde giggles nervously. "Both of our parents are a little over-protective, so we kinda had to wait to see if it was worth it. Ya know?"  
"Wentworth," Len turns a cold stare to his teenage son. "Who are her parents?"  
An arrow shoots through the open window and embeds itself in the wood right behind Len's head.  
"Of course," the ex-criminal closes his eyes for a second before opening them to glare at the Green Arrow who breaks down his front door.  
"Chastity," Oliver's altered voice growls at the blonde. "Where have you been?"  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," the teenage girl tightens her hold on her boyfriend. "Worthy and I came her to tell his Dads about us."  
"Us?" the archer's altered voice goes impossibly deeper. "What is this 'us' nonsense?"  
"See?" Wentworth sighs. "Over-protective!"  
"Chastity is too young for you," Len immediately points out. "Felicity and Oliver had her, what, five years after you were born?"  
"That's not too old!" Chastity defends. "It's not like he's thirty and I'm twelve!"  
"That's disgusting," Oliver growls.  
"Hey, Hood," Len growls back. "Your kid said it. Not mine."  
"Do we need to take this outside, Leonard?" the archer challenges.  
"You gotta leave your toys inside," Len smirks. "Unless you're afraid to fight me fist to fist?"  
"Father, no." Wentworth gets between the two men having a glare battle. "Uncle Oliver, you too, cut it out!"  
"Yeah, guys," Barry joins his son. "Let's just all take a breath and talk this through, ok?"  
"Where is she?" Felicity roars as she enters the room. "Ohmygosh!"  
The woman runs to her daughter and pulls her into a tight hug.  
"You are SO grounded forever," Felicity pulls back. "Or maybe your wedding day. I'm not totally against grandchildren."  
"Mom."  
"Not that you're old enough to be having kids, you're way too young for that."  
"Mom."  
"But maybe a few years down the road. Like ten or twenty."  
"Mom."  
"Assuming your father lets you even near a boy worthy of you."  
"Mom!"  
"What?" Felicity blinks at her daughter's aggravated tone as she finally looks at the scene around her. "Why are you hiding out at Uncle Len's house?"  
"Don't go postal like Dad, but," the blonde teenager pulls out of her mother's arms to grab hold of her boyfriend again. "Wentworth and I are dating. Have been, technically, but you just said I had to find someone Worthy!"  
"I was not talking about convenient nicknames!" her mother almost growls. "What do you mean by 'have been'? How long?"  
"Our two miscreant teenagers have been acting like Romeo and Juliet for half a year," Len drawls from his spot in front of the archer. "From the looks of it, their ending might not be too dissimilar."  
"I would never kill myself, Father," Wentworth rolls his eyes.  
"And I am no sheath for no dagger, Uncle Len," Chastity adds.  
"Great, you both know Shakespeare," Oliver grabs his daughter's arm. "Let's go."  
"Hold it, hero," Len puts his hand on the man's shoulder. "I don't like this any more than you do, but you better not act all high and mighty in my house."  
"This is no concern of yours," the archer frowns.  
"Really?" Len raises an eyebrow. "My son, my concern."  
"I can speak for myself, you guys," Wentworth sighs.  
"And I am not a Barbie doll to be dragged around," Chastity pulls out of her dad's grip. She turns pleading eyes to Felicity, "Mom, please, hear us out?"  
"Oliver," the woman sighs.  
"No," Oliver immediately answers.  
"Outside. Now." Len pushes passed the man.  
Barry flashes over to the door to close and block it.  
"You two are not having a brawl in the streets over this," the speedster says firmly.  
"There's a back door," Len points out. "Or you can shoot him in one knee."  
"Len!" Barry barks as Worthy says, "Father!"  
"Everybody just take a breath!" Felicity orders.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's the end. I couldn't come up with any more than that. (Sorry!)
> 
> \---
> 
> Even after so many installments, I still own NOTHING.


End file.
